ostkfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Recruiting Tutorial
Updates are in Progress! ---- Look for these things when testing/or recruiting: *In the begining; it is essential that you must observe a player carefully before considering them a possible candidate for joining your clan. *Watch the player play for several days, or perhaps weeks before you ask him/her if they would like to try out for your clan. Becoming friends with a player before you decide to recruit them is also an excellent idea; but if you do not have time for that, then try this first idea and make friends with them later on your forums. *Speak with moderators to several servers and ask around to make sure that the particular player that you wish to recruit has not been banned before. If they have been kicked, then find the reasons why; maybe it could affect your clan after they join. (I've witnessed several players destroy a clan before without our recruiters checking out their full history. I would recommend this if you would not want any risky players.) AsgarothXc 15:37, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The following information provides ways that you can test a player for hacking when you are trying to recruit a player into a clan: *Bighead: I test by standing next to a wall and having recruit shoot around my head as close as he can withought hitting me. Then I make him take a screenshot. For two reason I can see what skins he might have and if the bighead pic shows up. *Repair gun hax: this I will throw some mines and proxies and remotes down and have him repair them from as far as he can. then I'll take SS and have him also take SS for reason I mentioned above. im sneaky on the next one I hate to give it away but I have my recruit be on opposite team and I have him heal me when I need healed to test for rep gun damage hax. I will also watch him repair his apc after the damage hax test to see if it reps faster than mine. *Rate of fire: This I'll have recruit run and aim gun toward ground and fire in straight line then I'll do same next to him and bot take ss *Damage hax: I'll have him shoot me with pistol to head it should take about 25 percent of shield first and everytime. I'll also do same to him. then I'll make us get apcs and place one remote on it and blow it I'll do same and both take ss. I'll also have him walk over a proxie mine *stealth hax: pretty easy I'll b sbh one time when not needed nothing else and see if he sees me this is another trick I got. If I'm not nod I'll ask the person to buy me a stank. Most cheats are now able to turn off and off with a push of button. If a person knows he is going to be tested he can remove his bighead files; so test him on the spot, and don't give him any chances to move the files. -InfernoXc *When you are finished with the try out; tell them that communication is required, and that they must visit the forums. This is essentially important for any outbreaks between members, servers, or other players. If you can't communicate with a player because they won't show up on the forums, then what's the point in having a player in your clan? *If your clan wears tags; I would advise you to make up a temporary tag. One particular clan that I know, have set up their own practice tag; -=T=-, which stands basically for training. (Do not use this tag please!) *Watch your new player in training, while using a different name. This can be very helpful when capturing their faults with ss's. Take ss's and videos when necessary for providing proof of faults, or cheats. *Depending on your own clan rules, will ultimately decide your course of action for their punishment. If they are still in training then I would just kick them off the clan. If they really want to join your clan then they would try to put forth the effort; however, if they really are sorry, and you believe them, then give them a second chance. There should not be any third chances! AsgarothXc 15:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC)